Charles Wharton Stork
by George J. Dance Charles Wharton Stork (February 12, 1881 - May 1971)Charles Wharton Stork, Hymntime. Web, Aug. 3, 2015. was an American poet, playwright, novelist, editor, translator, and academic.Biographical History, Charles Wharton Stork papers, Syracuse University Libraries. Web, Aug. 3, 2015. Life Stork was born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. He earned an A.B. at Haverford College in 1902, an M.A. at Harvard University in 1903, and a Ph.D. from the University of Pennsylvania in 1905.Stork, Charles Wharton (1881-1971), Appendix A: Biographical Notes, Second Book of Modern Verse. Infoplease, Web, Aug. 3, 2015. He did graduate work in Europe, at universities in England and Germany. In 1908 he married Elizabeth (van Pausinger) of Salzburg, Austria, and brought her to the United States. He taught English at the University of Pennsylvania. He resigned in 1916 to take up literary work full-time. He edited Contemporary Verse from 1917 to 1925. Besides several collections of original poetry, he published several translations of German and Scandinavian poetry, including a Selected Poems of Nobel Prize in Literature laureate Verner Von Heidenstam. Publications Poetry *''Day Dreams of Greece''. Philadelphia: Lippincott, 1908; London: Elkin Mathews, 1908. *''The Queen of Orplede''. Philadelphia: Lippincott, 1910; London: Elkin Mathews, 1910. *''The Joy of Effort''. New York: 1913. *''Sea and Bay: A poem of New England''. New York: John Lane, 1916. *''On Board Old Ironsides, 1812-1815: A rope-yarn epic''. Mill Valley, CA: Wings Press, 1948. *''Hearts and Voices''. Boston: Christopher House, 1949. *''The Vineyard and the Sea: Poems''. Philadelphia: Athenaeum of Philadelphia, 1977. Play *''Alcibiades: A play of Athens in the great age''. Syracuse, NY: Syracuse University Press, 1967. Novel *''Sunset Harbor: A modern idyll''. Philadelphia: Roland Swain, 1933. Non-fiction *''Heine and Tennyson: An essay in comparative criticism''. Haverford: 1909. *''The Influence of the Popular Ballad on Wordsworth and Coleridge''. New York: Modern Language Association, 1914. *''Navpac''. New York: Bookman, 1952. Translated *''Anthology of Swedish Lyrics, from 1750 to 1915''. New York: American-Scandinavian Foundation, 1917. *Hugo von Hofmannsthal, The Lyrical Poems. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press, 1918. *Verner von Heidenstam, Sweden's Laureate: Selected poems. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press / London: Humphrey Milford / Oxford University Press, 1919. **revised & expanded as Anthology of Swedish Lyrics, from 1750 to 1925. New York: American-Scandinavian Foundation / London: Humphrey Milford / Oxford University Press, 1930. *Verner von Heidenstam, The Charles Men. New York: American-Scandinavian Foundation, 1920. *''Modern Swedish Masterpieces''. New York: Dutton, 1923. *Johan Gunnar Andersson, The Dragon and the Foreign Devils. Boston: Little, Brown, 1928. *Hjalmar Söderberg, Selected short stories: Translated from the Swedish. Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press, 1935. *Johan Ludvig Runeberg, The Tales of Ensign Stål. Princeton, NJ & New York: American-Scandinavian Foundation, 1938. *''Anthology of Norwegian Lyrics''. Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press, 1942. *''A Second Book of Danish Verse'' (translated with Oluf Friis). Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press, 1947; Freeport, NY: Books for Libraries Press, 1968. Edited *''Contemporary Verse Anthology: Favorite poems selected from the magazine 'Contemporary verse', 1916-1920''. New York: Dutton, 1920. *Stephen Moylan Bird, In the Sky Garden: Posthumous poems. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press, 1922. *''Second Contemporary Verse Anthology: Selected from the magazine 'Contemporary verse', 1920-1923''. New York: Dutton, 1923. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Charles Wharton Stork, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 3, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References Fonds *Charles Wharton Stork papers at Syracuse University Libraries Notes External links ;Poems *"The Joy of Effort" *"Father, Where Do the Wild Swans Go?" by Ludwig Holstein (translated by Stork). *Charles Whrton Stork at the Poetry Foundation *Charles Wharton Stork at Poetry Nook (208 poems & translations) ;About *Charles Wharton Stork at Hymntime Category:1881 births Category:1971 deaths Category:20th-century poets Category:American academics Category:American magazine editors Category:American poets Category:American translators Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Translators to English Category:Harvard University alumni Category:University of Pennsylvania faculty